Anastomosis procedures are required for connecting or re-connecting certain body tissues, e.g., as part of a surgical procedure. Typically, these tissues define a body lumen such as a blood vessel, intestinal, digestive or urinary tissue that are severed and/or reconnected as part of a successful treatment. One representative example can include a radical prostatectomy procedure in which, a surgeon removes all or most of a patient's prostate. The procedure generally leaves a severed urethral stump and a severed bladder neck, which must be reconnected to so as to restore proper urinary functions.
A representative procedure describing the use of an anastomosis device in connecting a severed urethral stump and a severed bladder neck is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0070938A1, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, American Medical Systems of Minnetonka, Minn. Through the use of a combination of retention features including an inflation balloon and a plurality of tissue approximating structures described as extendable tines, the urethral stump and bladder neck can be aligned and retained in contact throughout a healing period for the tissue. While the urethral stump and bladder neck forcibly hold the tissue during healing, the anastomosis device provides a drainage lumen allowing bodily fluids and other materials to pass during the healing period.
While the aforementioned anastomosis device effectively reconnects tissue during surgical procedures, it would be advantageous to improve upon present designs to enhance the functionality, reliability and safety associated with use of anastomosis devices.